<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brawn over brain (and the one time it’s brawn over jaemin) by kireinayuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216104">brawn over brain (and the one time it’s brawn over jaemin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta'>kireinayuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom Lee Jeno, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sexual Tension, Strength Kink, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jeno proves he’s the strongest to NCT Dream, and the one time he proves it to Jaemin, alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brawn over brain (and the one time it’s brawn over jaemin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>one</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a special day today, because Donghyuck has decided to lend Jaemin a helping hand in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s even more of a special day because Donghyuck has a day off, free to lounge with the rest of the dreamies before schedules fill up again, for both respective units. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin insisted that Donghyuck didn’t need to help him, that he can force Renjun into cooking with him.  But Donghyuck had insisted, and if Jaemin knows anything, it’s that Donghyuck is stubborn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s how they find themselves now, Donghyuck chopping vegetables on a cutting board and Jaemin measuring out seasonings into a bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin admits that he does like working in the kitchen with Donghyuck, seeing as it’s always calming and that Donghyuck isn’t a total miss in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s better than Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck doesn’t ask whether or not to wash the vegetables with soap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He appreciates Jisung’s help when the time comes, but when Jisung isn’t there, he’s reminded of how much he values other helpers as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we even making?” Donghyuck asks after fifteen minutes of working in silence. He isn’t looking up at him while working, but his voice carries just as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been helping this long but you still don’t get it?” Jaemin teases, walking around Donghyuck to grab something from the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful with your words, Na Jaemin, I’m the one with the knife in my hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin simply rolls his eyes at Donghyuck’s words, finding the threat empty as he sticks his tongue out at the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your favourite! It’s your favourite and you had no clue, you imbecile,” Jaemin tsks, turning his back on Donghyuck again as he continues to finish up the seasoning mix he has going on in the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re annoying,” Jaemin cuts off, whipping around to glare at Donghyuck. “Open this,” he says, thrusting a jar into Donghyuck’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Donghyuck takes the jar, probably to compensate for being an </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbecile, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tries to unscrew the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin simply looks at him while raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that!” Donghyuck exclaims, flustered under the heat of Jaemin’s eyes for not being able to open the jar. “It’s not like you could open it either!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Jaemin purses his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck tries to open the jar a few more times for a few more seconds before Jaemin tsks, snatching it back from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I almost had it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you did,” Jaemin scoffs, rolling his eyes at Donghyuck for the nth time since they’ve entered the kitchen together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle choses this exact moment to walk into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not done yet?” He pouts, immediately making his way towards the snack cabinet. “I thought you’d be done by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chenle,” Jaemin calls, disregarding everything else he said. “Come open this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle turns around to see Jaemin holding the jar out towards him, so he takes it into his hands without second thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to unscrew the lid, but to no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle looks at the jar skeptically before trying again, his eyebrows furrowing when it doesn’t pop open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems lost in his own world as he tries to open the jar, even going as far as to cover the lid with the hem of his t-shirt and hoping to get a better grip on it that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chenle—” Donghyuck sighs, clearly seeing how the younger wouldn’t be able to open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it like this?” Chenle huffs at the jar, glaring at it as he would a real person. “So stubborn. Just like Haechan hyung—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chenle!” Donghyuck huffs, offended as he snatches the jar back. “Jesus, such a disrespectful mouth. This is what you get for hanging out with Renjun—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish that sentence,” Renjun scoffs as he walks in, and Jaemin wants to pull his hair out. Sure, working with Donghyuck wasn’t necessarily easier than working with other people, but that didn’t mean he wanted everyone in the kitchen with him. “Oh what? Can’t open this?” He asks mockingly, taking the jar right out of Donghyuck’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them watch as Renjun tries to unscrew the lid, each attempt turning out to be unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak away, Renjun-ah,” Donghyuck declares loudly, earning a glare so vicious Jaemin thinks he’d die if he were on the receiving side. “What can your tiny hands even do to open this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Lee Donghyuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun all but slams the jar down onto the table, lunging at Donghyuck, which makes the latter squeal. Renjun then proceeds to chase Donghyuck around their already cramped kitchen, and Jaemin kind of wants to trip the both of them every time they take a step in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's all the commotion about?” Jisung whines as he walks in, looking like he just woke up from a nap. His hair is ruffled messily and his clothes are disarrayed on his body. Jaemin also thinks he sees a line of drool trailing down to his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung-ah,” Chenle speaks up, grabbing the jar again and handing it to Jisung. “Try opening this. You should be able to with your unnecessarily large hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnecessary?” Jisung frowns, eyebrows furrowed as he looks down at Chenle. “What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just open it,” Jaemin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer fingers. “Just open it, so I can finish cooking and then be </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>with all of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Jisung mutters, throwing Jaemin a weird look before trying to unscrew the lid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t work the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung cocks his head to the side and clicks his tongue, adjusting his grip on the lid before trying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still doesn’t work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung doesn’t back down though, trying again and again until Jaemin thinks his face is going red with how much energy he’s exerting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One thing,” Jaemin whines, looking up at the ceiling and talking to no one in particular. “When I try to do one nice thing, of course something like this happens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the commotion of Renjun and Donghyuck still bickering, Chenle mocking Jisung for how useless his big hands were even in this situation, and Jaemin cursing everyone in the kitchen with his eyes closed, everyone fails to notice the front door opening and someone else walking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno peaks his head into the kitchen when he hears how much noise is coming from there, and shoots his eyebrows up in surprise when he sees everyone in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” he starts, but of course no one hears him. His eyes cast over Jisung and Chenle, deciding he didn’t want to interfere with that, and then over to Renjun and Donghyuck, where he once again decides he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t want to get into that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, his eyes land on Jaemin, who’s still looking up at the kitchen ceiling with his eyes closed, looking like he was chanting a prayer under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno knows him well enough to assume he was probably cursing everyone invading his kitchen space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the kitchen isn’t actually Jaemin’s, they've all decided he's the honorary owner. He’s the only one who’s confident with what he’s doing in there anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeno smiles, walking past Jisung and Chenle as he makes his way to Jaemin. It seems to snap Jaemin out of whatever vulgar curses he was mumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno-yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaemin whines, all but throwing himself at the older boy. His outcry doesn’t alert anyone else in the kitchen, everyone lost in their own arguments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin wonders how they’re ever able to share a dressing room when they’re like this with each other’s mere presences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing great, thanks for asking,” Jeno jokes, pushing Jaemin off of him a little bit by the shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looks down at the younger, he’s pouting up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why the long face?” Jeno asks, using one of his thumbs to push the downturn of Jaemin’s lips upwards. It makes him look funny, with one corner of his mouth up and the other down. Jeno chuckles a bit at his own antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make Donghyuck something special,” Jaemin huffs, walking away from Jeno for a moment just to retrieve the still closed jar from Jisung’s hands. “Because who knows when the next day off he has with us will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno softens a little at Jaemin’s reasoning, fondly smiling at his boyfriend as he stalks back to him, holding the jar with both his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I asked him for a little help—” Jeno feels like Jaemin is drawing out this story longer than it needs to be. But that’s okay, he likes Jaemin even through his theatrics and dramatisations. “—But he couldn't even open a jar!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Jeno looks at him, the more he notices Jaemin is way more distressed over a closed jar than he needs to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then Chenle tried, but he couldn’t so he dragged Renjun into this, but Donghyuck started picking a fight with him which woke Jisung up, so Jisung tried but even he couldn’t open it—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, Nana be quiet,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno shushes Jaemin by covering the younger’s mouth with his palm, grabbing the jar with his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You complain a lot,” Jeno notes, raising an eyebrow at Jaemin. “Will you be quiet now?” Jaemin nods his head slowly, eyes growing so big Jeno kind of thinks he looks like a kicked puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no, that’s an image way too detrimental for his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he finally relents, smiling again as he gently takes his hand off of Jaemin’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno then proceeds to take an attempt at unscrewing their lid on the jar, and it makes Jaemin sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no use, that thing doesn’t want to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything and everyone gets cut off and startled by the sudden sound of the lid unscrewing open, all the air escaping with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes turn to Jeno, who’s holding the jar in one hand and the lid in another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin watches with wide eyes as a beat of silence passes by, and then a scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> loosened that,” Renjun claims, earning a slap on the arm from Donghyuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin tunes out the rest of their argument, and simply watches as Jeno sets down the now opened jar on the counter beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can finish cooking now,” he hums, looking around the kitchen hesitantly. He gulps before looking back at Jaemin. “If you love me, you wouldn’t make me help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Jaemin doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>two</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so easy to want to fall asleep in a situation like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Jaemin doesn’t even know what’s stopping him from doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when someone is styling your hair, touching your scalp and gently pulling on the roots sometimes, it calms him. He forget about the nerves which are usually eating away at his stomach, and instead focuses on how soothing the fingers in his hair are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is probably weird, Jaemin shouldn’t relax so much in his stylist’s hands, but what can he do? He’s an adolescent boy who doesn’t get enough sleep at night, so this seems like the equivalent of heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing he dislikes is when the makeup artists break him out of his trance by tinting his lips with a brush or filling in his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, that was the entire point of being here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to get in a few quick minutes of rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sighs as he fully opens his eyes and tries to get the drowsiness out of his system, sitting up a little straighter and looking at what’s going on behind him in the reflection of the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone seems to be waiting for their turn to get ready, the perks of having arrived on time. There’s no rush or anything, and it’s something nice which they don’t get often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There isn’t that much laughter or noise, the usual banter packing up and leaving with Donghyuck for a different schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Jeno seems to be the only one who’s quiet, watching something on his phone while the other three busy themselves with a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s also the only other one who’s done doing their hair and makeup, so Jaemin takes a seat next to him when he’s dismissed and Jisung is called over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha watching?” He asks, crowding into Jeno’s space and looking at his phone screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Sure Jaemin, please do pop my personal bubble and invade my privacy. I love it when you do that,’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin frowns at Jeno’s sarcasm, huffing and sitting back. He puts a little bit of distance between them, if only to appease Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, when Jeno notices the silence coming from his side, he pauses his video and looks over at Jaemin, who’s sulking and picking at his cuticles to busy himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the inside, it makes Jeno roll his eyes fondly, but on the outside, it makes Jeno sigh and scoot over closer until their thighs are touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was always like this, but Jeno could never complain when it was just another quality he likes so much about the younger. Even if he was being silly and sulky because of his sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just kidding Nana,” Jeno consoles, now being the one who’s pushing into Jaemin’s personal bubble. But Jaemin still doesn’t look at him, head down while he still picks at his cuticles. When Jeno looks closely, he can see Jaemin pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes his heart melt in a weird way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nana,” Jeno whines quietly, grabbing the younger’s arm gently to get his attention. “C’mon baby, don’t be like this,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hate me,” Jaemin huffs, finally looking up at shooting Jeno a glare. “Alone time is hard and you complain about your stupid bubble when we finally have some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno knows that this isn’t really alone time, but with a lifestyle like theirs, this situation has managed to fit into that definition somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Jeno takes a moment then to look around the dressing room, seeing everyone else busy with something that wasn’t Jaemin or himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he apologizes softly, bringing one of his hands up to slowly graze Jaemin’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “I was just teasing. I love alone time with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin only pouts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin could pout a hundred times a day and Jeno wouldn’t have any choice but to love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it feels like he doesn’t have any choice but to love Jaemin, but that was something else of its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” He asks, and although Jeno knows he isn’t being serious, with the glint glowing in his eyes, he still answers honestly. Because again, this is just another thing about Jaemin he likes too much: his playfulness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Jeno assures, flipping his hand over so now he was cupping the younger’s face. For extra measure, and maybe brownie points, because Jaemin actually does keep track of those, Jeno trails his other hand down Jaemin’s leg until he can move them across his lap, thus creating less space between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Jaemin had wanted all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it when all you’re doing is looking at me,” Jaemin admits quietly, holding eye contact for a few seconds before he looks down at Jeno’s lips. “Makes me feel special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are special,” Jeno immediately confirms. His own eyes look down to Jaemin’s lips as well, his own curling into a smirk when he sees Jaemin’s tongue come out to wet his lips. “My special boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin lets out the softest of giggles, a rose colour bleeding through the makeup on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s never been more in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment is ruined as quick as it had formed, both boys breaking out of the trance they were stuck in together when they hear a call for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Jeno and Jaemin both look up to see Jisung standing in front of them, looking a little uncomfortable after witnessing the sight in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jeno snaps, just a bit more upset than Jaemin about their moment being ruined. But that wasn’t a surprise, Jaemin rarely gets mad at Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me,” Jisung whines, something which he doesn’t do often. It manages to successfully catch both their attention, and now Jisung is dangling his sleeve in front of their faces. “Noona forgot to cut the tag off but she’s already busy with Renjun hyung. Help take it off for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sung, you know she’s not gonna like… Bite or anything if you ask, right?” Jaemin asks, raising an eyebrows when he sees Jisung glare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that!” He argues, flailing his arms around for effect. Jeno notices it as something he does when he wants people to pay attention to him. “But I don’t want to waste her time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Chenle?” Jeno asks as he sits up straighter, casting a glance at the younger boy now that he’s mentioned his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Chenle dozing off on a chair in the corner of the room, and when Jaemin sees him too, he briefly envies Chenle’s drowsiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, what he wouldn’t do to be able to sleep for a couple minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s weak,” Jisung deadpans, shaking his wrist in front of them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin would argue with this, because Chenle could rival Jisung in that department, but he doubts Jisung would appreciate that comment right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno is convinced it’s just to appease Jaemin when Jisung starts to pout and use puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it seems to work, because Jaemin sighs as he looks at the tag, sitting up straighter. It’s just a cardboard tag with the brand name threaded through a plastic loop, but Jaemin knows they’ll probably need scissors to cut it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are there any scissors?” He asks Jisung, to which the latter looks around the room in hopes of finding a pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need scissors,” Jeno scoffs, grabbing Jisung’s wrist and pulling him a bit more forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you might hurt your fingers,” Jaemin winces, watching as Jeno puts his fingers on either side of the loop, preparing to tug it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jeno doesn’t listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, really—” Jisung tries, but is cut off by Jeno ripping the tag off cleanly, almost effortlessly, if you will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying?” Jeno hums, holding the tag up to Jisung’s face. Jaemin also sees it, and also sees how there isn’t any irritation around Jeno’s fingers, how they’re back to their normal colour already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Jisung gapes, slowly reaching up to grab the tag back. “Wow. Thanks hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno turns back to his video after Jisung leaves to throw the tag away, and this time he offers Jaemin an earbud as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two of them watch whatever video was playing on Jeno’s phone, Jaemin wills the thought of Jeno’s flexed fingers and hand veins to scramble out of his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>three </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s brought up way more often than Jaemin thought it’d be, not that he’s complaining though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what if he liked everyone praising his strength and reminding the audience that he did, in fact, hold a high score on a punching machine? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was his business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can’t seem to fight the way he beams under their shock and praise, the way he glows when an interviewer or MC brings it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not Jaemin’s fault anyway, so he might as well enjoy it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, just like a lot of other things Jaemin enjoys, Jeno is there to ruin it for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was only half a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it’s not just Jaemin who’s going to the arcade where he previously set the highest score on the punching machine, no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it’s everyone else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>including </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole shabang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still feels rather confident though, despite Jeno proving himself time and time again during variety shows where he’d been hyped up as a ‘Hulk’, and scored higher than all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Jaemin is worried, nope, not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because it’s just Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what Jeno can do, Jaemin can double. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least he hopes so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, in front of the punching game machine is where they find themselves, right after having a quick lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung insisted on eating before they attempted this, claiming it would strengthen them all. Jaemin doesn’t know how to tell him he wouldn’t have stood a chance regardless, so he decides not to say anything at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck decides to go first, aiming for dramatics like he always does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like always, it renders Mark wheezing for air, Chenle practically on the floor, and Renjun threatening to hit him because that’s how he shows his affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin doesn’t get it, but he doesn’t think he has to. That was between Donghyuck and Renjun anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck throws his punch from afar, running up to the machine and building momentum into the fist he slams down, emitting a resounding loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bang! </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the air around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight hundred and ninety,” Renjun recites, reading from the little red LED numbers. “Not bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go next, Renjunnie,” Donghyuck scoffs, motioning towards the machine. “Fifty you won’t make it past eight hundred and fifty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seventy I’ll beat your score,” Renjun challenges, and that’s all it takes for Jaemin to watch them shake on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to them to always make a bet out of everything. Jaemin would say he’s surprised, but he really, truly isn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One hundred they’ll end up making out back home,” Jeno sighs from behind him, startling Jaemin a little. He momentarily forgot Jeno was standing right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head slightly to look at him, just to see Jeno already staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making that bet,” Jaemin sighs, turning back to watch Renjun prepare himself. Subconsciously, he leans back into Jeno’s chest, barely noticing the arms which come to wrap around his waist, because it was just that natural by this point. “Because I know they will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Jeno hum behind him, followed by a snort when Mark announces that Renjun’s score is eight hundred and ninety seven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin casts Donghyuck a quick glance just to see him positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuming, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and makes a mental note to avoid him when they get home. Just by the way Renjun is looking at him, Jaemin knows he expects more than just seventy dollars at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sets up for his punch next, and Jaemin stays watching. Jeno does as well, landing his chin onto Jaemin’s shoulder as he watches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung has been occasionally coming to the gym with me,” Jeno murmurs, just as Jisung takes a deep breath and runs up to the machine, a bit like Donghyuck had. “One day you’re gonna wake up and he’s gonna be the Hulk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me like that,” Jaemin tsks, talking equally as quietly. “Jisung is still a baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Jeno’s turn to tsk, knocking his head gently against Jaemin’s for repramation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your parental complex,” he mutters, and Jaemin would’ve snapped back with something, about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the one with a parental complex when Jeno’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Preferences</span>
  </em>
  <span> exist, but Chenle announcing Jisung’s score grabs his attention instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nine hundred, flat,” he grins, looking at Jisung the same time everyone’s eyes fly to him. “Look at you~ Bulking up. You’re gonna give Jeno hyung a run for his money.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin pouts a little, wanting to pipe up and remind everyone that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who held the highest score on the punching machine, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully though, Mark exists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Jaemin though?” He asks as he positions himself for his turn. “He holds the record on this machine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin doesn’t bother hiding how he turns a big smug at Mark’s words, but he can still hear Jeno scoff behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your deal?” He asks, all while still watching Mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s done this a few times, especially recently while filming for their Youtube channel, and he doesn’t usually manage to score near Jaemin’s numbers. That doesn’t mean he isn’t a little worried though, because Mark is still quite… Capable, if you will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t hold onto that record for long,” Jeno finally answers, squeezing around Jaemin’s waist just a little tighter. “I’m here today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how intimidating,” Jaemin mocks, straightening up a bit against Jeno. “You’re not all that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark punches the machine, and Donghyuck stands by the numbers as he waits for the score to calculate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Jeno hums as Donghyuck announces Mark’s score; nine hundred and twenty two. “I’m all that </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bag of chips.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin just about had enough of Jeno, the last thing he said really adding to that, so he elbows the older boy away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jeno can come back though, he heads over to the machine and watches Chenle take his turn, looking at the numbers as he waits for it to calculate after Chenle had taken his punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight ninety nine,” Jaemin reads off, to which Chenle turns around to stick his tongue out at Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you! We’re the same,” he says proudly, earning a simple glare from Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody really says anything when Jeno goes for his turn, practicing the motion while he gets ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin knows that Chenle, Jisung and Donghyuck have high expectations for him, while Mark and Renjun don't really care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaemin would say he’s indifferent, but he definitely had a title to live up to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this arcade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno makes eye contact with him, and Jaemin has half the mind to move from where he’s near the score calculator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wants to be the first person to see Jeno’s score, so he stays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn’t tear eye contact as he lunges at the machine, packing a powerful punch to the machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Renjun and Mark wince, while Jisung, Donghyuck and Chenle all gape as they wait for Jaemin to announce the score. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin scoffs when he sees the red numbers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thousand and seven,” he recites, to which Jeno simply smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile where his eyes curve up and his teeth shine, and Jaemin thinks he looks too happy for someone who just decrowned him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But leave it to Jeno to smile in a situation like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beat that, baby,” he smirks, ruffling Jaemin’s hair as he takes the younger’s spot by the score. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin grumbles and ignores Jeno as he makes his way to get ready, adrenaline coursing through his veins while his sole focus is on beating Jeno’s score. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a little childish, getting so worked up over an arcade game, but he’s twenty and doesn’t have much else to get worked up over, so he guesses it's alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s with a bit more anger than probably necessary that Jaemin punches down on the padding, emitting a sound so loud he sees Jisung flinch out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He admits that his thumping heart and his ruffled hair is a bit dramatic for an arcade game, but nothing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> dramatic when it comes to putting Jeno in his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But alas, at the end of the day, it seems like Jeno is always the one who gets what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thousand, flat,” he reads off, smiling brightly as he skips over to a fuming Jaemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin tries to manoeuvre out of Jeno’s reach, but the latter seems to be more agile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and trying hard not to coo at how adorable he looks with his angry face and tufted hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time, Nana.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it, Jen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>four </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin remembers his first time succumbing to the ear splitting volume that comes with having in ears accidentally falling out during performances, or taking them out during the few minutes soared between songs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agrees, it’s deafening, they wear in ears for a reason, but he can’t deny that he likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likes the cheers, likes the chants, likes the way they call all their names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little small things which manage to make themselves more than prominent in his mood afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why it feels like walking on clouds despite how his feet are killing him after performing the set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s why he feels adrenaline akin to what you get while surfing despite how much sweat has accumulated onto his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And also why he feels refreshed despite needing to guzzle down water bottle after water bottle after water bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s just about finished his second water, tuning out conversation that’s happening next to him like he always does, when a hand around his arm startles him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignores </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone when they come off stage, it’s just that he likes to take two to five minutes to cool down before anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And everyone knows that about him as well, so he’s more than surprised to feel someone grab onto his arm over the jacket he’s still wearing (God, what he wouldn’t give to take the jacket off immediately), and dragging him off somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin isn’t too concerned though, because it only takes him three seconds after his initial shock to register that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno </span>
  </em>
  <span>who’s pulling on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For what, he’s not too sure, but he can’t help but jump to the worst conclusions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Jeno get hurt? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he injure himself while dancing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he about to have a breakdown? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin lets his eyebrows furrow when Jeno throws them both into a small closet, barely registering how Jeno seems perfectly fine in front of him while his brain overthinks instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Jaemin asks into the darkness of the closet, the only thing running through his mind being if Jeno was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, something is wrong,” Jeno mutters, standing so close to Jaemin that their noses are touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaemin can’t see well in the dark, despite spending the majority of his time in the dark. Often, bright lights irritates his eyes, but that doesn’t mean he’s gained the ability to adjust his eyesight to the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why he completely doesn’t see Jeno’s face bridging the small gap between them, doesn’t even know what Jeno’s doing until he feels the familiar press of Jeno’s lips against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he’s complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he is sweaty, extremely so, and terribly sore on his feet after dancing in dress shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it doesn’t look like Jeno is giving him a chance to breathe, kissing him like a starved man who didn’t have a care in the world for his oxygen supply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” Jeno mumbles, finally pulling away for air. Jaemin barely gets in a lungful before he feels Jeno’s lips trail down his jaw and down his neck, kissing lightly at first before nipping at his skin harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What's gotten into you?” Jaemin stutters, breath catching in his throat when Jeno tugs the collar of his shirt down more and starts sucking on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Into me?” Jeno growls, finally pulling his head back up and making Jaemin look at him by tilting his head up by the chin. Never mind the fact that Jaemin can barely make out Jeno’s facial features in the dark closet. “I’m not the one who looks irresistible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin can barely manage to scoff before he’s silenced by Jeno kissing him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth and licking around the moans which escape past his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin has an inkling Jeno won’t let him go anytime soon, so the same time he feels one of Jeno’s hands around his waist, he wraps his own two arms around Jeno’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls them impossibly closer, until their chests are touching and Jeno has a thigh between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, the stuffy and dark closet minutes after a  performance probably isn’t the best place or time for this, but when Jeno trails back down to his neck, Jaemin doesn’t really care at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing running though his mind is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s hand on his waist, Jeno’s other hand cupping his jaw, Jeno’s lips on his skin, Jeno’s leg between his, Jeno—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno</span>
  </em>
  <span>, always </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the latter gets frustrated with the amount of fabric covering Jaemin’s chest, restricting the area he can sear kisses onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin doesn’t know what he’s expecting when both of Jeno’s hands leave his jaw and waist, but it definitely isn’t Jeno grabbing either side of his shirt and ripping it open completely, threads coming loose and buttons flying off and clattering to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno,” Jaemin gasps, feeling an immediate rush of cool air hit his sweaty, exposed skin. “Jen— You can’t just— It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he stammers, finding it hard to scold Jeno while the latter is peppering kisses down his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you another one,” is all he gets back, which just shows Jaemin that Jeno isn’t even listening to what he’s saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gets cut off with a kiss for the third time, now feeling Jeno’s fingers around the bare skin of his waist, his mic pack, which he didn’t get to take off yet, digging into the small of his back against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk so fucking much,” Jeno grunts, running his hand up and down his torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin is about to say something, anything to berate Jeno, but sudden light flooding into the closet has him yelping and using Jeno as a cover up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you,” Jaemin hears Chenle deadpan, before he hears more footsteps coming closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s embarrassed as he tries to push himself further into Jeno. so that no one would have to see the debauched state he’s in. Jeno’s the one with his back to the door anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys done?” Renjun questions, and Jaemin can just barely make out that he has his hands on his hips. “Some of us would like to get home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno turns around slightly more just to see the way Renjun is tapping his foot against the floor impatiently, and he’s about to snark back, but is cut off by Donghyuck cackling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me,” Donghyuck starts off, unable to finish his sentence before he’s cut off by his own gasp. “Jaem, Jeno </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped </span>
  </em>
  <span>your shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s words catch everyone’s attention, because for one, it’s Donghyuck who said it, and two, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno ripped his shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jeno grumbles, turning back to Jaemin just to zip up his jacket so that his chest was covered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have unbuttoned it?” Jisung asks, and while he sounds unimpressed, Jaemin is horrified at the realization that Jisung knows about this whole ordeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His image will forever be tainted in Jisung’s eyes now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you rip it up that bad?” Renjun asks as they both step out of the closet, Jaemin clearly more embarrassed than Jeno is. If anything, Jeno looks smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun sounds half amazed and half disgusted as he asks, and it has Jaemin rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Donghyuck starts, clapping Jeno’s shoulder when the latter walks by him. “Let’s all hope he doesn’t get too bad of a scolding, having to explain why Jaemin’s shirt is all ripped up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the contrary, however, Jaemin hopes Jeno gets an earful. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>five</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is a hassle to work with sometimes, and on the inside it makes Jaemin feel a little guilty for thinking that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you couldn’t really blame him, not when all he hears all day is Renjun and Donghyuck bickering on set, Chenle and Jisung yelling about mundane things, and Mark trying his best to settle the situation, but being unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin tends to tune them out only twenty percent of the time, just because he busies himself by doing other things, or polishing choreography, or talking to a staff member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not necessarily annoyed, and it’s not like he doesn’t like their presence either, it’s just that it’d be appreciated if peace and quiet was plausible with all seven of them on the same set at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s used to it, and he admits, listening to Renjun and Donghyuck go at it is always a source of entertainment, while sometimes Chenle and Jisung really do bring up good theories and points of discussion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sometimes, he’ll take pity on Mark and help him with everyone digressing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As of right now though, he’d rather watch as Mark gets roped into the argument Renjun and Donghyuck are having, watching how Mark goes from looking exhausted as he tries to meddle, to being invested with his eyebrows scrunched as he argues with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin thinks his friends are a lost cause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s times like these where he wishes some manager or staff would’ve asked him to bring in the cases of water instead of Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets it though, Jeno’s the only one wearing a sleeveless outfit, and his stupidly muscular arms are on display, bulging as he brings in the first case of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not envious, per se, his own arms are getting there too, but he’d appreciate the recognition. It’s not something to get upset over, but Jaemin knows he’s just as capable of hauling in that water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite frankly, they all are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still though, he remains as patient as he can make himself as he waits for Jeno to finish helping, knowing that they could stay watching a video or talking while they wait for their next instruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So far, they’ve filmed two or three scenes and have taken a few photos, but he has a feeling they’ll be getting details about filming </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dream vs Dream’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it happens on every set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin has his eyes set on the doorway Jeno will be coming through with his second and final case of water, and he lets himself lean onto his stretched out arm on the arm rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he thinks about it, the more the sight of Jeno’s bare arms consume his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s seen all of Jeno, he’s touched all of Jeno, he’s kissed all of Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for some reason, knowing that everyone gets to see the body </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissed, makes him irrationally jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s known for a long time that the day would come where Jeno would grow up and mature, break his limits and try new things. He does the same, so Jeno probably feels the same way he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still though, Jaemin lets the ugly green simmer in his veins for a while, thinking about how the little parts of Jeno weren’t just for him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, a pout makes its way into Jaemin’s lips, as his mind drifts elsewhere. He only registers Jeno walking back into the set when he hears Chenle’s loud voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Renjun comments after Chenle’s sound of appreciation, looking at the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get it, you go to the gym,” Donghyuck scoffs, and when Jaemin looks over at him, he’s rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Jaemin brings his eyes over to where everyone was staring, focusing his vision and looking at Jeno walk in, carrying not one, but two cases of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen the same way Jisung’s had, but other than that he’s stuck frozen as he watches Jeno drop them off where the other case was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jeno stands back up straight, it doesn’t even look like he broke a sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he makes heavy lifting look effortless makes something coil in Jaemin’s gut, and he internally berates himself for having thoughts like this during working hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s not like Jaemin can help it, especially when Jeno smiles at him when he catches him staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Jeno is walking over, and Jaemin wills his brain to stop thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>things as the older boy stops right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a finger under his chin, Jeno lifts Jaemin’s head up just to see him, and Jaemin can’t help it when a smile comes onto his face at the sight of Jeno’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry it took a while,” Jeno says, tickling under his chin like he does with his cats before joining Jaemin on the couch. “I took the last two at the same time so I’d be back sooner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin only hums as Jeno settles into his spot, and his eyes mindlessly drift to his bare arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even resting, his muscles are visible and defined, and when Jeno reaches over for a snack on the table in front of them, his biceps bulge a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin looks away before his mind can conjure up other inappropriate thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I don’t understand about you,” Jeno says when he’s leaning back, holding his palm out and offering Jaemin some of the cashews he grabbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin takes two before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno pops another cashew into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I don’t know you’re staring at me? I know what your eyes feel like, I know when you’re looking at me,” he says casually, paying no mind to the way Jaemin’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to say, so Jeno continues instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked like you wanted to eat me not even two minutes ago,” he chuckles, and when Jaemin listens closely, it sounds a little condescending. “Can’t control yourself, can you, Nana?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cashews in Jeno’s hands are long gone, while the ones in Jaemin’s hands have slipped through his open fingers. He really doesn’t know what to say to Jeno, does he apologize? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Jeno is complaining right now, and it’s also not like he hates it when Jaemin looks at him like that, so then why was he even bringing it up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Cat got your tongue?” he teases, which makes Jaemin clear his throat. “Don't look so embarrassed, you’ve done far worse in front of me before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn’t even bother to lower his voice, this being the only thing which alarms Jaemin, as he looks around and makes sure no one has heard that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno!” He berates, slapping the older boy’s arm lightly. “Watch what you say, holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’ve said far worse—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin pretends like he can’t see the smirk which paints itself on Jeno’s face, and ignores his arms when he reaches for more cashews. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Lee Jeno will be the death of Na Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>+one </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin is sure Jeno doesn’t mean to be difficult, but he also doubts that's the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno is always finding new ways to irritate him, and today’s way happens to be hiding the remote when Jaemin insists on wanting to change the channel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re the little things which manage to set him off, but he thinks he should be used to it by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>though, which is why one thing leads to another, and now Jaemin and Jeno are quite literally wrestling each other for the remote. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And long gone was the innocent and cute trick Jaemin tried to play on Jeno, quickly resorting to using his actual strength to try and get his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying!” Jaemin groans, manoeuvring himself out of Jeno’s hold and pinning the older down by the wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t last long though, because Jeno escapes just as easily, pushing him away until Jaemin lands on his back, the remote skidding from between them and onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worse,” Jeno spits, fixing Jaemin with a pointed look before sprinting to grab the remote. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re both thankful that no one’s at the dorm now, all occupied by their own schedules. They’re making way too much noise to be acceptable, and Jaemin won’t be surprised if they receive a noise complaint tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin and Jeno are both notorious for their unwillingness to back down, and it’s something everyone else finds irritating. Especially when they drag out situations longer than they need to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now is a perfect example. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s because of that aggressiveness and unwillingness that Jaemin huffs as he chases after Jeno, jumping on the older boy’s back to catch him off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It works, because Jeno stumbles over his feet a little before sighing exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin tries to wiggle around to throw Jeno off of his feet, and it seems to work for all of ten seconds before he sees Jeno toss the remote away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s about to make a move for it when everything happens too fast for him to comprehend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Jeno wants to give Jaemin a piece of his mind right then and there, he resists the urge to slam him onto the ground and instead throws him onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno guesses he catches Jaemin off guard, because he doesn’t make a move to fight back until it’s too late, until Jeno has both Jaemin’s wrists pinned over his head and trapping him with his legs on either side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin only registers what’s happened when Jeno growls, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done being a fucking brat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gets defensive immediately, an angry pout coming onto his face naturally as he bites back. He tries to move his face closer to where Jeno’s is, but the later only pins him down more and glares harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a brat,” he argues, trying to wriggle his wrists free, despite knowing it’d be fruitless. “You’re just a bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn’t do more than raise a challenging eyebrow, but it’s enough to make Jaemin subconsciously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shrink back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” he taunts in a low tone, leaning in closer just the slightest bit. It makes Jaemin think twice when he opens his mouth to repeat himself. “Call me a bitch again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin doesn’t like how he can’t will his tongue to repeat the words, but the look in Jeno’s eyes makes him hold himself back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something about the glint that lets him know his every action will have a consequence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so brave now, are you, brat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin can’t finish his sentence, not when Jeno clamps a hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sure his eyes widen comically when he realizes that Jeno’s now retraining him with only one hand, but that thought is lost when Jeno leans in closer, yet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem, huh?” Jeno glares, but he doesn’t expect an answer since he keeps the hand over his mouth. “You’ve been more irritating than usual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gets defensive again at that, trying to use his legs to push Jeno off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t expect Jeno to just laugh at him condescendingly, pressing his legs tighter around Jaemin’s caged thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You think you can overpower me?” The older boy spits, smirking when Jaemin glares at him. “Is that why you’ve been so pissy? Is it why you’ve been undressing me with your eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still unable to answer, and now unable to move at all, Jaemin tries to convey as much as he can through his eyes without letting Jeno know that he was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly though, Jaemin gets frustrated with how he can’t answer all of Jeno’s blood boiling questions, so he sticks his tongue out and licks a long stripe against the older boy’s palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve licked worse places before,” Jeno deadpans, extremely unphased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Jaemin blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Jeno takes his hand off of Jaemin’s mouth, wiping it on Jaemin’s own clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Jaemin mutters under his breath, not really</span>
</p><p>
  <span>looking at Jeno when he says so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Jeno catches what Jaemin says, and it doesn’t even take more than a second for Jaemin to regret ever opening his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve fucking had it with you,” Jeno growls, flipping Jaemin over easily and now pinning his hands together on his back. “You can’t even fight back; you’re all talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot? Strong? I know,” Jeno scoffs, catching Jaemin’s jaw between his fingers. He twists the younger’s head to look at him, leaning over him and accepting the awkward angle as he kisses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s more mismatched lips than their usual puzzle piece kisses, but it’s still welcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno can tell by the way Jaemin falls lax immediately under his fingers, kissing him back with vigour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I knew you’d be defenseless,” Jeno mumbles when he pulls apart, chuckling audibly when Jaemin chases for his lips. But the angle is still weird, and Jeno’s hand is still holding him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Jaemin is cut off again by one of Jeno’s knees between his legs, causing a strangled noise to escape his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, let up,” Jeno coos, alternating between being harsh and gentle with how he pushes his knee. “Let me teach you a lesson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t need a lesson,” Jaemin whines, letting his bones melt when Jeno runs his thumb under his eye. “‘S not my fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin drops his head, Jeno’s hand no longer holding it because he moves it under his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s hand roams over his bare skin, fingernails dragging up his spine and resting on his shoulder blades. It makes Jaemin whine again, digging his head deeper into the couch cushions out of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno feels like a strong and sturdy weight on top of him, fueling a fire he didn’t even know had ignited inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s when Jeno pressing down more of his weight on top of him that Jaemin horrifyingly realizes that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes being pinned down by Jeno, he likes when Jeno uses his muscles to throw him around, he likes it when Jeno talks him down because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaemin is weak for how strong he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realizes he likes it all a lot when the front of his pants rub against the couch cushion harshly, creating a friction so good he moans a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno realizes it then too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me,” he starts, rutting his hips into Jaemin’s ass. “My baby likes being thrown around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Jaemin grunts, breathing in some air when Jeno finally flips him over on his back. “Jen—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno kisses him, and this time it feels like their normal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kisses. Soft lips on chapped ones, warm tongues on tongues and shivers from running over the backs of their teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arousal starts to pool heavy in Jaemin’s gut, only getting heavier when Jeno grinds down on him, heavy and hard, and when Jeno runs his hands up his sides under his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s fingers are familiar where they finally rest on his waist, but they dig into the skin with the same bruising lust which drives them both mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaemin knows that within a few minutes, Jeno will be able to render him useless underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he can’t wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you deserve a punishment,” Jeno whispers between kisses, swallowing down the protesting whine which crawls up the younger’s throat. “How could you keep something from me? Don’t you trust me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I do,” Jaemin insists, whimpering when Jeno starts leaving open mouth kisses down his neck. They quickly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappear under the neckline of his t-shirt, and Jaemin is briefly reminded of how Jeno had ripped his shirt open a few weeks ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno bites down near his collarbones when he hears Jaemin’s answer, earning a cry from the younger above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I would believe you if you told me earlier,” he rasps, trailing just lips back up his jaw and cheek. “But you’ve been a bad boy, Nana.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Jaemin says, shaking his head yet simultaneously wanting to indulge in Jeno’s kisses. “Nana’s a good boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nana deserves punishment,” Jeno counters, finally stripping Jaemin of his shirt and tossing it aside. He does the same to his own with a smirk on his face, and leans down to ghost his lips over Jaemin’s. “No touching.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn’t even give him time to process what Jeno said before Jeno latches onto a nipple, rolling the bud between his teeth until it’s hard and laving his tongue over it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jenjen,” Jaemin moans, his hands coming up to grab Jeno’s hair. “So good, so—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me and I stop,” Jeno says sternly, not even looking up at Jaemin even he says so. But he accentuates his point by bitting down hard on Jaemin’s other nipple. “Go on, babe. Be a brat and see and happens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin doesn’t want to see what happens, so he grips onto the cushion above his head instead, fighting the urge to run his fingers through Jeno’s hair again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno leaves kisses and sucks hickeys onto his chest and stomach, red marks and purple bruises forming rather quickly with how harsh Jeno is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sucks particularly hard by his belly button, Jaemin’s hips cant up desperately at the same that he throws his head back, and his fingers dig into the cushion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno, please,” he gasps, writhing around when Jeno pulls open his sweatpant’s drawstrings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get a verbal answer though, instead simply watches as Jeno pulls his pants and underwear down in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where Jeno usually takes his time, kissing every inch or his skin and whispering sweet nothings into every crevice, today he wastes no time before engulfing Jaemin’s cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t start off slow either, bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically and dragging his tongue up the prominent vein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Jaemin’s head dizzy, the onslaught of extreme pleasure of Jeno’s warm and wet mouth, and he makes that much known as his moans get louder and louder the deeper Jeno takes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M gonna come,” Jaemin whines, his hips subconsciously thrusting up into Jeno’s mouth. He hits the back of Jeno’s throat when he feels the coil in his belly snap, and it’s with a pitchy moan that he comes down Jeno’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a bit surprised Jeno has let him come without any reprimantions, and just when he’s about to thank Jeno, the latter moves himself to hover over Jaemin once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except this time he’s completely shirtless, and Jaemin’s mouth waters at the shadows and dips of his defined muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s hit with the striking realization that he can’t touch anything at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then that he knows that Jeno is very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>done with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can touch me when you make me come,” Jeno says into his mouth, not letting him get another word out before kissing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin licks into Jeno’s mouth, eager to taste himself on his boyfriend's tongue. Through his haste and greed, he doesn’t notice Jeno reaching between the couch cushions and pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose is that?” Jaemin asks between kisses, sighing out in pleasure when Jeno prods a dry finger to his hole first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t wait for an answer before sucking Jeno’s tongue into his mouth, digging his fingernails so hard into the cushion behind him he’s convinced he’s ripping it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renjun’s,” Jeno snorts, coating his fingers in a generous squirt before guiding his fingers to Jaemin’s hole. “Be loud baby, let everyone know who you belong to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all the warming he gets before Jeno pushes his first finger in, breaching past his tight muscle and making Jaemin’s thighs quiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jaemin opens his eyes and looks up to see Jeno still looming over him, he lets himself be a fool and lets his eyes drift down to where he’s purposefully flexing his abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno catches where his gaze is looking at the same time he adds a second finger, and it makes him smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” He taunts, leaning down closer to Jaemin’s face. From up close, Jeno can see the glazed look in his eyes and feel the puffs of air that come with every moan that leaves his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” Jaemin slurs, mind almost numb from pleasure when Jeno’s fingers find his prostate. “You’re so strong—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gets cut off by his own moan when Jeno adds a third finger that hits his sweet spot at once, making his back arch as he sees stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can already feel his second orgasm approaching, even faster when he takes a look at the veiny forearm connected to the hand that's fingering him, which also leads his eyes up to where Jeno’s biceps are purposefully flexed as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin knows he won’t be able to keep it together for much longer, but it seems like Jeno also knows that, as he pulls his fingers out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think you could come again before I did? You’re a bit greedy, aren't you, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let Nana touch you,” Jaemin whines as an answer, bringing his hands down in front of him. His fingertips ache for Jeno’s skin, and his fingers twitch with need. “Please, please Jeno—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jeno acts as if he’s deaf for Jaemin’s pleas, stripping his own pants off instead of answering, and lubing up his hard length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Jeno’s cock is veiny, and it makes Jaemin itch all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>over with the insatiable need to run his fingers over every inch of Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jeno grunts, lining the tip of his length to Jaemin’s fluttering hole. “I already told you that you can touch me if you make me come. That shouldn’t be too hard for you, should it? Just be loud for me,” he smirks, slowly pushing his cock in inch by inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Jaemin takes, the harder it gets to breathe, but the way Jeno rubs against his walls overpowers any pain or discomfort he feels. When Jeno is fully sheathed, they both pause to catch their breath for a minute before Jaemin starts to thrust his own hips up Jeno’s length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s awkward from this angle, but it helps him get adjusted while also pleasuring him to the point where he closes his eyes and lets the feeling consume him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For sure, Jeno moans deeply too, sounds that come</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from his chest and have the coil in Jaemin’s gut tighten with every second that passes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that when Jeno starts thrusting on his own, his hands hold down Jaemin’s hips and make him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>take it, rendering the younger’s eyes open to watch Jeno’s abs contract and clench every few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Fuck, f-fuck,” Jaemin whimpers, curling his fists into palms to suppress the urge to just grab Jeno and pull him down for a filthy kiss. His thrusts hit right every time, and he’s sending Jaemin into a never ending loop of euphoria when he looks down with his hooded eyes and his</span> <span>smirking face. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, you like it when I pin you down, Nana?” Jeno asks, thrusting slower but deeper now that he looks into Jaemin’s eyes. “Do you like it when you can’t move?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin can’t form an answer, his mouth stuck open around moans which won’t stop falling out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jeno doesn’t seem to like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta tell me, baby, or how am I supposed to know? Are you gonna keep another secret from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, Jen fuck— I love it, I love it Jeno,” he whines, running his hands down his own body when the pleasure becomes overwhelming, when he feels every nerve ending spark with heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s going to come soon, which makes him clench around Jeno harder in order to bring him to his release first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also purposefully moans a little louder, highers his pitch and makes it sound like something out of the porn he’s caught Jeno watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully though, it seems to work, as Jeno falters slightly, and his moans turn frantic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin thinks Jeno sounds beautiful when he moans, and he wishes he could drag him down so that the sound would be right in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t yet though, so he settles on focusing on making Jeno come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take too long after that, with Jeno giving no warning before he comes inside of Jaemin, painting his insides white and adding another level of warmth to his already overheated body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin wastes no time in bringing Jeno down for a kiss now, grabbing into his shoulders so hard he’s positive he’s leaning bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It overwhelms him, finally getting to be this close with Jeno again, feeling his skin and muscles underneath his hands as he drags them down to clutch onto his biceps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so warm, familiar, and good that it makes Jaemin’s eyes sting, his mouth falling slack as he sniffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let Nana come,” he whispers, eyes wide, wet, and blown out as their lips ghost over each other’s. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno snorts, coming down from his high the same time he sees Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still wraps an hand around his neglected, hard cock though, and kisses him again when he starts to shallowly thrust into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, filthy brat,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, along with a few more strokes have Jaemin’s back arching and limbs shaking, convulsing all around as he comes onto Jeno’s hand and bites Jeno’s bottom lip to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Jaemin insists on apologizing to Jeno by kissing all over the older boy’s body, Jeno doesn’t say no. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>